


What the doctor ordered

by ExceptForBunnies



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: CopDoc - Freeform, Doccubus past, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExceptForBunnies/pseuds/ExceptForBunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must be drunker than I feel, Tamsin thought. The doc spoke in riddles." </p><p>Tamsin and Lauren are on a birthday mission for Bo. Again. This time, though, Tamsin's in for a surprise ... </p><p>canon-compliant until se5ep05</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the doctor ordered

_"I just want to say that you're full of surprises. And most of them are downright horrible. But sometimes ... every once in a while ... they're just what everybody needs."_

Heartbreak is a funny thing, Tamsin thought. The pain, she had expected it, really. Not how hard it could hurt, not how long it would last. But that it was part of this business. Love, unrequited. You had to live some thousand years less than a Valkyrie to be surprised.

Most of the time, it was alright. She could live with a sadness that slowly faded and sleepless nights that turned to mere hours lying awake. Could live with the drinking when there were still too many hours left in a day. That had to stop some day soon though. It was a bit pathetic, really. And not good for her skin.

But her heart, soft spot that it was now, did some strange things. Not bouncing with joy at the fact that Bo and the doc hadn't worked out after all. "After all" meaning after the battle with Hades and finally having the chance to live peacefully as a couple. Which, it turned out, didn't seem to work in times of peace and quiet. (More or less peace and quiet thanks to Evony as the re-established Morrigan.)

What exactly had happened, Tamsin didn't know. But Bo was rarely to be seen these days, always off to one mission or another, and the doc seemed to work even more as before if that was possible. When she heard about the break-up from Trick Tamsin had expected some kind of relief, some kind of hope maybe. But instead an image of the doc occurred before her eyes. Bent over her workdesk at night, alone in her apartment.

No, really, that she, Tamsin, would feel a kind of kinship with Lauren Lewis of all people. It still hadn't faded to amuse her. It was the reason she forced a smile when Lauren took the stool next to her at the Dal, glass with red wine in hand. She raised her own drink, one of the finer brands of whiskey Trick had to offer.

"Cheers, doc! You look kinda awful today."

It wasn't true, to be honest. In grey slacks and a black shirt Lauren was immaculately dressed as always. Tamsin had always admired that about the doc: her ability to look composed. In battles she was not made for and through more than one break-up with the succubus. Even the last one. Today was no exception. Lauren Lewis looked good in an unaffected way. Though not particularly sober herself.

"Cheers to your usual perceptive self. Evony drives me crazy."

The doc waved her glass in Tamsin's face, then set it down with care.

"Never drink on your own, I tell you. First you feel good, then you don't."

With a look at Tamsin.

"But I see you're above my advice. And I like it when you wear leather."

That was nice to hear. And, from the doc, unexpected.

"Thanks."

"To Bo!"

Lauren raised her glass. She swayed a bit on her stool.

"Really?"

"It's her birthday."

Tamsin hadn't remembered. What was a birthday, really? She had so many of them in one life. Different ones in different lives. She was not like the doc who would never forget a birthday, even from a girlfriend turned ex-lover. Except Lauren had forgotten about it last year. And Tamsin had stood there, in the end. Naked to her heart under that damn red bow.

"So, I take it, you have a present, this time", Tamsin said.

Lauren looked a bit guilty.

"No. First I didnt't want to care. Now that feels a bit childish."

Tamsin shrugged and emptied her glass with one swallow. She reached over the bar where Trick had tried to hide the expensive bottle. Today was not the day to stop anything, she decided.

"We could get her one?"

It seemed like something a grown-up person would do. Buying a birthday gift for a good friend who didn't turn out the love that lasts for ever. For a last lifetime. Tamsin could be that kind of person. After another drink.

The doc took a long sip of her wine, then nodded determined.

"Why not. Can't get any worse than that nightmare of a cat."

Tamsin grinned. Lauren Lewis, not sober, turned out to be fun.

"You should just have paid respect to her, you know."

* * *

Even though the success had been doubtful last year and Lauren didn't stop complaining about it on the way, they chose the same shop again. "Curious and curiouser". It was, after all, the closest by and convenient for two people not in a state to drive. Tamsin had been reluctant to admit that but the doc had started to walk away before she had a chance to find the keys to her truck. Now they stood in the small room that was so crammed with stuff Tamsin had problems to distinguish one from another.

"Everything looks as shabby as last year", Lauren said.

She took a frog figurine in her hand and examined it.

"Same things, really. Minus the magical kitty."

Tamsin nodded, then felt her eyes widen.

"Except - she's back."

She pointed at the stuffed black animal in a dusty corner.

"Should we run?"

The doc seemed to consider this option seriously. Then she shook her head.

"No, wait! I have a better idea!"

She took two bills out of her pocket and handed it to the bald-headed fae behind the counter.

"Considering inflation it should be thirty bucks for this black beauty."

The man just nodded. The doc grabbed the cat, stroked over her head, then held it out towards Tamsin.

"For you!"

Lauren Lewis, not sober, turned out to be crazy. Tamsin felt the strong need to protest.

"I have wings - I don't need a tail!"

Lauren shook her head.

"I read up on it, last year. There's no danger for you to turn into something furry. No tail-inducing side-effects on Valkyries. Most fascinating."

Was that a blush on the doc's face?

"Anyway, you could definitely use some luck."

She pushed the cat in Tamsin's arms.

"Now go and get the girl."

I must be drunker than I feel, Tamsin thought. The doc spoke in riddles.

"The girl?"

"Bo, you dumbass."

And the doc not just crazy. Completely insane.

"What did Evony do to you?"

Lauren grinned. Then grew serious, in an instant.

"Look, it didn't work out between me and Bo. I ... nevermind."

Lauren took a deep breath and pointed at the cat.

"You've been sad for too long."

She laid her hand on Tamsin's arm for a second.

It doesn't work like that, Tamsin wanted to say. She chose you. It's been a year. I'm dealing, finally. But the cat in her hand pulled her. To the clubhouse. So be it. But the doc had to come with her.

* * *

 

"Off to Kenzi. Back next week. Drinks at the Dal are on me (just today, guys!)"

The message on the door was clear despite Bo's somewhat messy hand-writing. The doc looked at the cat.

"Spain, really? You stupid ..." She stopped. "... yet all-knowing and benevolent deity."

She looked at Tamsin.

"So, to the airport? It's about the grand gesture, I guess."

Tamsin felt laughter rising to her chest. A strange kind of relief. The one she had expected when she had heard about Bo and Lauren's break-up, really. All would be well in the end, surely. There were more urgent pressures right now. She pushed the door open.

"First, I need another drink."

Lauren shrugged and followed her. She found a bottle of red wine in the fridge. To cold to be tasteful, the doc remarked, but it had to do.

"Bo shouldn't be allowed to lay her hands on any wine ever."

Tamsin put the cat on the counter, kicked off her boots and let herself fall on the red couch. She put her feet on the armrest. Lauren took the place next to her and crossed her legs. It felt good to be here again, Tamsin thought. Good to be here, today. It was nice to sit close to the doc, strange as that was. Tamsin could smell a hint of lemon and mint, probably from the doc's shampoo. It brought back a memory.

"I never thanked you, you know."

"What for?"

Lauren turned her head.

"That day in the lab. When you said ... "

Tamsin cleared her throat.

"... when you said I were full of surprises."

"... and sometimes they're just what everybody needs", Lauren finished. Her smile was genuine.

"You don't have to thank me for the truth", she said. She hesitated. "But I need to apologize."

"For?"

"That slap."

Tamsin laughed.

"Don't be stupid. I deserved that."

Lauren shook her head.

"No. You were in love. Your feelings counted as much as mine. I didn't ... I'm really sorry, Tamsin."

Tamsin blinked hard, twice. Stupid heart, she thought. Then her smirk was back.

"Stop with the niceness, doc, one thanks has to be enough."

Lauren laughed and raised her glas in a salute.

"She broke my heart", Tamsin said. It felt good to say it out loud. To say it to Lauren.

"I know." Lauren said simply."She's good at that." She hesitated.

"I always wondered, you know. About you. With your attitude and your ... wings."

"My ... wings?"

"Yes. You're rather perfect, really." Lauren smiled. 

"Perfect? Doc ... you should, maybe, stop on your beverage here." Tamsin had only just adjusted to this new kind of respect between them. She wasn't prepared for compliments. Not with her heart in the state it was in. But Lauren didn't want to stop apparently.

"Hot in leather, loud and annoying." Tamsin saw that the doc bit her lip.

"You're perfect for Bo, really. I didn't want to but I've always thought that." She nodded, determined. 

"You should chase her."

"Or maybe not." Tamsin surprised herself as she put her hand on Lauren's thigh, just above her knee.

Lauren looked. She didn't say anything. Tamsin could see that she swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Then she felt lips on her own. Just for a second.

"You really are full of suprises."

It was not, as if Tamsin's brain stopped functioning. She was perfectly aware what was happening. What she was doing. How she returned the kiss. With a tenderness that frightened her. And an intensity she didn't know she was still capable of. How she fumbled with the buttons of Lauren's shirt. Damn, those shaking hands. How Lauren hesitated at the hem of her top, hands perfectly still.

"We could stop."

No, they couldn't. Not when Lauren looked at her as if this, being here with her, slowly out of breath, finally out of clothes had been inevitable, despite everything she'd said. Not when it felt so goddamn right. To come undone in Lauren's arms, here in Bo's shack of a flat. It wasn't perfect by any means. Even skilled doctor's hands can be clumsy. Even a Valkyrie can forget what she was always so very, very sure of. It didn't matter. Not in this place of all places. On this day of all days. Not when every imperfection felt so goddamn right. With her of all people. Lauren Lewis.

"I have to pass it on", Tamsin said, later.

On the kitchen counter the cat sat still.

"Not satisfied with the result?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin just shook her head. Thought back to that day in the lab. Lauren in green scrubs, hand on her thigh. Her tears.

She could live with that, Tamsin thought. Could live with a heart, that did funny things. Like skipping a beat just now as Lauren kissed her again. Yeah, she could live with kissing Lauren Lewis.


End file.
